Nyk Sunburst
Nyk Sunburst was a human who served in the Super Tri-construct's navy during the skirmishes against The Namuh Council and the Assassin's Claw. He was horribly disfigured during the Tri-unification wars when his privateer vessel, The Solar Flare, was shot down over Despo. He managed to land his damaged vessel, but was the only survivor. He was made into a cyborg by the newly formed STC and commisioned as a lance corporal in the fleet. Within 2 years he was an admiral. Early Years Nyk was born into a lower class family on H'trae in The Ploon Empire in 2613 NGSY. He grew up in a rough neighborhood and was taught that only the strongest would survive. His parents played only a minor role in his upbringing as his father was killed by someone he owed money to and his mother left the planet shortly after in 2622 NGSY. Nyk was 9 years old and parentless, an orphan who survived by picking pockets in the streets and doing odd jobs here and there for the seedier elements of H'trae. By the time he was fifteen in 2628 NGSY he was a skilled pilot who smuggled for criminals offworld to other planets in Phenom. He was picked up by another skilled pilot who signed him on as his co-pilot on a privateer vessel. They took any job that came their way, anything from delivering perfectly legal goods to assassinating lowlife on backwater planets. Nyk became an expert at piloting and navigation and slit the throat of the other pilot taking command of the vessel he would rename The Solar Flare. By 2632 NGSY he had a fully fledged privateer operation of his own. Nyk began taking more risks, he started taking contracts from The Ploon Empire that directly related to the Tri-unification Wars that they were participating in. One such contract required him to sabotage a New Roman fleet over Despo that was bombarding it's major cities. The Solar Flare was, however, no match for the firepower of even one of the Hadrian Class Destroyers in the fleet and it was shot down in orbit. Nyk managed to land it safely but in the process lost a leg, both arms, and his throat was severely burned to the point that he could no longer respirate under his own power. He was found 3 days later unconscious and moments from death by Ploonish soldiers who brought him to their medical spacestation over the planet. He was treated for all of his injuries, but was still predicted to die due to his trachea and asophagus removal. The only option the doctors had was to fuse him with their newly developed biotechnology. He was given biorestorative arms and a leg and was also fused with an artificial respirator and annunciator. He was now officially a cyborg at the age of 19 being constituted of approximately 34% biotechnology (33.3% being the minimum). Military Career Nyk was put into officer training school after he recovered from his injuries in 2633 NGSY where he learned the basics of commanding a squadron and honed his piloting skills to be almost immaculate in the face of even live fire training. He graduated from the Ploonish Naval Academy at the top of his class and was stationed as a lance corporal aboard the Ultimate class Carrier ''Taurent ''in which he had command of a fighter squadron and engineer team. He was a crack fighter pilot in simulations, but getting used to his new limbs in a real combat situation was slightly harder and he damaged his first ship in combat when he crashed in the hangar bay. Luckily, it was only a minor setback and he was soon at the forefront of the rising aces in the Imperial Ploon Navy. By the time he had been in the navy for a year he had been promoted numerous times and was already a commodore by age 21. He was given command of a strike team that was supposed to take some of New Rome's Hydrothane depots in order to cripple their fleet movements. He exceeded his orders and instead of only taking the depots, he also destroyed the New Roman main fleet with only about half of the strength of them. He was commended as the hero of the empire and was given the Imperial cross of valor for his actions. He was also put up for promotion to an admiral. This promotion process would take an entire year due to the advanced schooling required for Ploonish admirals. He had to learn not only advanced commands for entire fleet movements, but he also had to learn how to operate nearly every station onboard Ploonish vessels of all kinds. He graduated from admiralty school at the top of his class as was his way and at the age of 22 became an admiral in the Imperial Ploon Navy. A man contacted him saying only this, "The reason you still breathe is my doing, when the time is right I will call on you and many others to do what I alone cannot." He fought in numerous battles during the Tri-unification wars including the battle over New Constantinople that marked the defeat of New Rome in 2677 NGSY and also the end of the wars themselves. At the defeat of New Rome Nas Kanazhi personally relayed instructions to his loyal admirals, including Nyk, who he had years before contacted, to demand the surrender of all remaining forces to the Naskan Construct due to their superiority of force and leadership. In the same hour news of the Ploon Emperor's assassination and the Clan's surrender to the Construct were heard aboard numerous Ploon vessels still holding out. Nyk Sunburst personally boarded the Ploon flagship and demanded their unconditional surrender. They folded and all military forces were under Nas Kanazhi's direct control. By this time Nyk was 64 years old, but appeared no older than when he was 19. Later Years Nyk Sunburst retired from the navy in 2690 NGSY at the age of 77 and was given an estate on Mnahan Prime along with a lifelong salary guarantee based on the full faith and credit of the Super Tri-construct. Nyk is also listed as one of the founding fathers of the STC and is studied by military students everywhere for his tactics and discipline. He teaches from time to time at military academies and universities. He still flies The Solar Flare for leisure and is also an inventor of sorts. He invented the atomic accelerator, a weapon capable of changing ecosystems for the worse. A nuclear winter on a scale no one had ever seen. This was, however, a side project and most of his attention was on becoming a pseudo cyborg, the next step in STC research that allowed a person to become upwards of 96% cyborg while retaining a human identity. Some would call it the ultimate life-form while others would call it a terrible mistake. Nyk Sunburst became a pseudo cyborg in 2701 NGSY at the age of 88. The only thing that remained of his old body was his brain and stomach. He was in a fully functional and airtight organ containment suit (OCS). At this point Nyk Sunburst will potentially live forever, as long as his weapon isn't unleashed on anything. Death Cyborgs don't die. Nyk Sunburst lives in the present New Universe. Category:Important People